I Promise
by iseedrunkpeople
Summary: Age 13, Edward and Bella are best friends, that love each other but neither of them know . But something happens that forces Bella to move away. 5 years later, shes back. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters! But I do own the plot

I promise

Full summary: 

Bella and Edward are best friends at the age of 13. They are in love(neither of them know), but one of Bella's brothers is the family's black sheep, he drinks, smokes and parties pretty much every weekend. Bella's parents decide the whole family is going to move, a fresh start to show Emmet (rebel brother) that they are serious about him stopping his ways. Bella and Edward are torn, as they love each other. They promise that they will see each other again one day. 5 years later, Bella returns with her family.

Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme aren't featured in this story at all. Alice and Rosalie are meant to be Jasper & Emmet's girlfriends but they aren't mentioned much. Carlisle and Esme are Edward's parents. It mainly just focuses on Bella and her family and Edward. Jasper is Bella's eldest brother who is in his last year of high school. Emmet is 16 years old. They all live in Forks, Washington.

(The whole story is Bella POV)

"Emmet, where are you going?" I asked my older brother, Emmet as he is putting his shoes on. He put his bag down and I could hear the clinking of the cans in his bag. I describe him as the black sheep of the family. He drinks all the time, smokes and parties every single weekend. "Out" he replied. "This has got to stop, if you carry on like this then who knows what will happen! You're failing school, Mom and Dad are starting to fall apart trying to keep _you _together, everything is your fault and if it's not stopping then fine; get yourself into a load of crap, but don't come crawling back to us when everything in your life has gone wrong!" I shouted at him.

We argued like this a lot these days, and its all because of Emmet. He took one look at me, and left out the door. He doesn't care. I sighed, and went to my room. I sat on my bed just thinking about things, when I saw Edwards light flicker on. Our family's houses were both next to each other, with our bedroom windows opposite each other. We have known each other since birth. We know he knows everything about me, except the fact that I love him. I touched the locket on my neck, which had a picture of me and Edward when we were 7 years old on it. Edward had given it to me a year ago, as a symbol of our friendship.

He waved at me, and I waved back. He pulled up his white board, reading "What's up? You seem stressed". I don't know how he managed to know that I'm stressed, but boy was he good. I grabbed my board off my desk and scribbled "Emmet… again". He wrote back "I thought so". We carried on our conversations like this when we were both in our bedrooms at night. Edward held up his whiteboard reading "meet me in the tree house". I nodded, put some shoes on and then began to climb down my window. I ran across the backyard and climbed the steps into the treehouse which was half in my backyard and half in his. Our parents had built it for all of us when we were 5 years old.

I climbed up the ladder to meet the back of Edward, who had his feet dangling out the opposite side of the tree house, looking up at the stars. I crossed the tree house, sneaking up to him and before I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and said "BOO!". I jumped back in fright, "Edward, how did you know I was there?" I asked as I sat down next to him, dangling my feet off side. "I could hear you Bella, you're not the best at sneaking around" he said with that crooked smile that I loved.

He had the most amazing hair, it was bronze coloured and stuck out in random places. I know for a fact that Edward doesn't bother with it, because he gets frustrated that it doesn't stay in the right place. His eyes were green, and every time I looked into them I seemed to melt inside.

"Did you have another argument with Emmet?" he asked, facing me.

"Yeah, its' getting out of hand now. Our family is falling apart. I just don't know what to do anymore" I said, with a sigh at the end.

"Its okay Bella, I'm sure your family will find a way through this. It's just Emmets' inner teenager taking over him" he replied, looking back at the stars.

We carried on our conversation until we decided to go back in, as it was getting cold. I fell asleep with a smile on my face; I always did after spending time with Edward, just the two of us. He was the one who always cheered me up in times like these.

But the next morning there was nothing Edward could do to cheer me up, after I was hit with the worst news of my life so far.

_Flashback_

_I woke up the next morning, relieved it wasn't a school day. It was Saturday and I was hoping to do nothing today, just relax, seeing as the last week had been har__d at school because we had tests. But I had the whole weekend to do nothing at all. _

_I decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast, when my stomach rumbled loudly._

_When I got into the kitchen, everyone seemed to be up already. Mom and Dad looked anxious, and Emmet was sat at the breakfast bar with his head in his hands (hangover, probably) and Jasper was typing something up on his laptop, homework I suppose._

"_Bells, we have some news for you," Mom announced as I was reaching for the packet of cereal out of the cupboard._

"_Okay, go on…"I prompted her. _

"_We're moving to London, England. In one week," she said, all in a rush._

_It shocked me so much I dropped the cereal packet and the bowl. It crashed to the floor, and shattered, but didn't hurt me._

"_WHAT?! WHY?!" I shouted, suddenly furious. Why were we leaving?! _

_The whole family looked at Emmet. I followed their gaze, and shook my head. "I TOLD YOU, SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US. IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, EMMET. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY AND I HOPE THIS IS BLOODY WELL WORTH IT, ENGLAND BETTER STRAIGHTEN YOU OUT!! " I screamed at him, before running out of the room towards the tree house, tears streaming down my face._

_End of flashback_

I was sat in the tree house, with my knees pulled up to my chest, sobbing. I was still in my pyjamas, with messy hair and unbrushed teeth. I heard Edwards voice calling me, as his voice became closer his head soon popped in the tree house. "Bella, what's happened?!" he came rushing over to me.

"We – we're… I-I I'm moving. T-to England. In a-a week, all because of Emmet" I said, still sobbing. Edward put his arm around me and let me sob into his T-Shirt. "Its okay, Bella. This isn't the end. I won't let our friendship fall apart. We will see each other one day, I promise." He said to me. I looked up at him with my tear stained eyes and formed a small smile, believing him. I held up my pinky and he held up his. We linked them and shook them, as a symbol of a pinky promise. "I promise. I will see you again, no matter what".

The next week was all go, my parents had managed to find a house in South London, booked the flights and packed up the house.

It came to the moving day, and I couldn't hold back my tears. They hadn't stopped from the minute I woke up, knowing this was my last day with Edward, for who knows how long.

I stood outside, on my front porch. Dad was loading the last few suitcases into our car, ready for the airport. This was it. I went over to Edward and hugged him, tight. This would be our last hug, maybe for years. I held up my pinky and said "I promise. I will come back, Edward. Don't go anywhere". He linked his pinky and we shook them, before embracing another right hug.

"Bella, hurry up!" Mom called. I looked back at Edward, he was now crying too.

"Goodbye, Edward" I said.

"Goodbye, Bella" he replied.

I let my hand drop from his, the pain washing over me. My hand shot up to my locket. I sobbed so hard that I was shaking whilst I made my way to the car. I got in, and looked at Edward. He was sobbing. I tried to brave a smile, just a little one to let him know it wasn't the end.

I waved at him, and he waved back. The car started and I sobbed even harder. I waved until I couldn't see him anymore.

I sat back in my seat. I will come back, no matter what, no matter how long it takes, I will come back for Edward. I promised.

_Five Years Later_

I sighed as I came through the door after a long day at school. I dropped my bag, and sighed. I touched my locket, which I never took off ever since I moved away from Forks. I hadn't heard from Edward, since the day I left. He would probably have Facebook or something by now, but I've never been good with computers. I have a short patience with computers, so I gave up in the end.

I went into the kitchen to grab a drink and a snack, before heading upstairs to do my homework. I finished them and made my way up the staircase. I passed Emmet's room, which all I could hear was music playing from his stereos, Kings of Leon to be exact, his favourite band. Emmet had changed to much these past few years. If we hadn't moved here, then who knows what would have happened with our family. I also passed Jaspers room, my eldest brother. I could hear him strumming his guitar. Jasper was never like Emmet; he didn't party, smoke and only drank a bit. I went into my room, and began with my English homework. I was half way through my math homework when Mom called me downstairs, something about a family meeting.

I got downstairs and sat down on the couch. Dad started the speech, "So we have been living in England for five years. You all know we moved here so we could straighten Emmet out, and it has definitely worked. Hasn't it son?" Emmet nodded "There's been no more drinking, smoking, girls home every night and parties all the time. You've changed Emmet, and I hope it's for the best, because we are all so proud of you. So your mother and I have been speaking. We are moving back to Forks" Dad explained.

I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to see Edward again. A huge smile broke out across my face, knowing everything was going to be alright. Emmet, Jasper and I all jumped up and shouted "YESSSSSS!" obviously excited to go back.

"When are we leaving? Hopefully as soon as possible?" Jasper asked Mom.

"We're leaving next Friday. Your father and I have actually been planning this for a month. We have our old house back and everything is sorted." Mom said, with a smile.

I knew exactly what I had to do. I went over and gave Emmet the biggest hug I've ever given him. He deserves it and because of him, I'm finally able to see the one person I've been longing to see so badly for these past few years.

"Thank you, bro" I said to him. Emmet returned the hug.

The next few days were jam-packed with packing up the house. We packed the house up in 3 days, so we could send our furniture ahead to Forks. For the rest of the week we were just sleeping on mattresses. It was like déjà-vu, but this time I certainly wasn't crying.

I boarded the plane at Heathrow airport, buzzing with excitement. I went to my seat and turned on my iPod. I let it flow on shuffle. The first song was Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye. Perfect song for my situation **(A/N: You have to listen to that song, its amazing!)**.

After what may have been the longest flight in history (maybe that was just because I was so excited?), we finally made it to Port Angeles. The plane landed and I practically ran off the aeroplane.

The drive took a while, but when we finally turned down the street to our house I was nearly wetting myself with excitement.

Dad stopped the car and I jumped out. I ran across the lawn and banged on the Cullen's door. After a few moments, the door was being opened. Edward stood there in a black t shirt and tracksuit bottoms, with his head down looking at his feet. He looked sad, like he hadn't done anything exciting in a while. But he hadn't changed at all; he still had bronze messy hair and those splitting green eyes. He was still the same boy that I loved. "What do you want" he said, obviously not noticing it was me. He probably thought it was a salesperson.

I put on a Russian accent and said "I here to be sellings you some of my products, you want to buy, yah?"

"No, don't want any. Goodbye" he said, nearly shutting the door. I put my foot there to stop it.

"That's no way to treat your best friend, is it?" I said, with a huge grin on my face.

His face slowly rised up, and I met his eyes with mine. "Bella? Oh my god, you came back!" he shouted, squeezing me into a huge bear hug.

"C-cant br-reathe!" I said.

He released his grip a bit, but still hugged me. We stayed like that for a moment, just taking in each other. He pulled back and looked at me with pitiful eyes, "I'm sorry about squeezing you so hard; I'm just so glad your back!"

"I promised, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you did." He said with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Edw-" I started, but was cut off by Edwards lips crashing down on mine. I kissed him back, with all my passion I could give him. I brought both of my hands up to either side of his face, whilst he put one arm on my waist and the other tangled into my hair. I had been waiting for this for five years.

We both pulled back, gasping for air. I rested my forehead against his. "Five years" he mumbled, "I've waited five years to do that".

He looked up and shouted across to Emmet, who was walking into the house with a cardboard box. "HEY, EMMET!" he yelled. "Yeah, Edward?" he replied. "Never pull a stunt like that again, or I'll be kidnapping Bella so she doesn't go anywhere!" he shouted across to him. "It's okay Edward; I've changed for the good. We won't be going anywhere any time soon!" he yelled back, before turning back to go into the house.

Edward looked back at me, with a huge grin on his face. "You're definitely not going anywhere, right?" he asked me.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promised. I'm here for good" I replied.

"Oh yeah, and Edward?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I love you" I said with a big smile.

"I love you too" he said back to me.

And with that he landed his lips on mine, those lips that I missed. Right then, I knew that I was right where I needed to be.

_**The End**_

I hope you enjoyed that! It was an idea that formed in my head the other day. I just had to write it down. I had the inspiration after finding out that one of my older brothers has started smoking. Just like Emmet, he smokes, drinks and parties a lot. So, I can sort of relate to this story, without the whole moving away thing.

If you all are wondering what has happened to my other story, Bella the Bunny. I will be sending out a message saying what's happening with it. I feel as if I ruined it by setting off the whole Bella & Edward thing too early, so I will be making a decision of what will be happening over the next few days, and then I'll post a message up!


End file.
